Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4(2+8a)-3(-a-4)}$
Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{2+8a}{)} - 3(-a-4) $ $ {8+32a} - 3(-a-4) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 8+32a {-3(}\gray{-a-4}{)} $ $ 8+32a + {3a+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {32a + 3a} + {8 + 12}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {35a} + {8 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {35a} + {20}$ The simplified expression is $35a+20$